Cry of Freedom
by Gundam Meister of Rituals
Summary: A original song that I wrote. There are some ideas for some fanfics so if anyone in interested in one please contact me. I also need some help with some of ideas I am working on.


Hey Everyone this is Gundam Meister of Rituals bringing an original song I wrote inspired by the songs from RWBY "Lionize" and "From Shadows" and some Harry Potter wrong boy who lived fanfics I have read and any who needs some ideas for Evangelion, Ranma ½ and for some Harry Potter wrong boy who lived ideas so if anyone wants any of them please message me and we'll see if any of the ideas I have are to your liking. All I asked is credit for the ideas and if you choose to do the Eva or Ranma ideas please don't pair Shinji with Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, or Kaworu and don't pair Ranma with Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo or Kodachi. For Harry Potter please pair him with Daphne Greengrass and/or Fleur Delacour as a single pairing or harem and please if possible let Harry keep his canon wand and Hedwig but please give Hedwig some cool stuff like have her be part phoenix or able to change into a human or something like that (though if Hedwig can change into a human it would be kind of interesting to see her paired with Harry). Also, please no slash in the ideas and if you need any help like creating OCs or anything else on the ideas I can help if you like. Also, after the song I will be putting a current list for ideas for fanfics I was originally planning on writing but due to me be more of a reader than writer and having a lot of ideas I can't really work on them all and I rather have someone else put them to good use instead of them collecting dust (there might be more ideas that I have so I will go through more of them later). If anyone wants my Ideas and what details I have written out so far for certain fanfics, please message me for them. Again, all I asked is credit for the ideas. Now here is the song I wrote called "Cry of Freedom" I hope you all enjoy it.

"Oppressed and subjected by

Those who claimed what is best for everyone

Treated like animals who can't think for themselves

They sacrifice our lives like they don't even matter

Well not anymore it's time to bring change

(Chorus start)

It's time for the revolution to begin now

Retribution for all your sins

The era shall change now1

Our rebellious Cry of Freedom shall be heard

(Chorus end)

This is your judgement day

You can beg and pray for mercy

But you won't get any from us

It's time for the ones who have die

Because of you to be avenged today

(Chorus start)

It's time for the revolution to begin now

Retribution for all your sins

The era shall change now

Our rebellious Cry of Freedom shall be heard

(Chorus end)

Don't pin the blame on us you were

The one who tried to decide our fates

Now say your final goodbyes to the world

It's your final curtain call

Today the day you'll finally die

(Chorus start)

It's time for the revolution to begin now

Retribution for all your sins

Our rebellious Cry of Freedom shall be heard"

(Chorus end)

Song end

Alright I hope you all enjoy the song. Now this is a current list of ideas I am giving up.

Assassnation Classroom: The OC details are done so it just needs to be written.

Absolute Duo: OC details still need work but the idea for the story was inspired by "Beet the Vandel Slayer" and Shadowflame013 Absolute Duo/Kid Icarus story.

Gravity Falls: OC details still need work.

Teen Titans: OC is ready to be used so the story just needs to be written.

That's it so far. I might give up some more ideas later on not sure yet. Oh, for fans of Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Devil May Cry, and Kamen Rider I am looking for some help on designing the appearances for OC Digimon, OC Demons and Devil Arms, OC Kamen Riders' suits, drivers, equipment, and some monsters for both Kamen Riders and the Yu-Gi-Oh series. So, if anyone is interested in helping me with them I would be extremely grateful and you will get credit for your designs. Oh I am going to post some OC cards that I designed on the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanfiction list so if anyone wants use them for their own Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics you can and all I ask is credit for them. Anyways that is all for now thank you for your time.


End file.
